Faraway vol2
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Ela retornou após quinze anos de exílio voluntário. Só não esperava despertar sentimentos há muito esquecidos por ele... "Não vá, não fuja de mim, eu sou Vulnerável ao seu amor" Presente de niver para Krika Haruno


**Presente de Niver para minha querida amiga Krika Haruno!**

**Faraway vol. 2**

**_There's something in the way_**

**_ (_****Existe alguma coisa no caminho)**

**_You always somewhere else_**

******(Você está sempre em outro lugar)**

**_Feelings have deserted me_**

******(Os sentimentos têm me abandonado)**

**_To a point of no return_**

******(À um ponto sem retorno)**

**_I don't believe in God_**

******(Eu não acredito em Deus)**

******_But I pray for you_**

**(Mas eu rezo por você)**

Guiava lentamente sua "casa" pela estrada de terra batida e deserta. Os dois cavalos que puxavam sua casa e a si trotavam devagar, como ela gostava. Era mais seguro.

Os cabelos longos, cacheados e vermelhos feito sangue balançavam com a brisa noturna, a lua cheia brilhante no firmamento. Era uma bela noite.

Respirou fundo, o cheiro da floresta de um dos lados da estrada era relaxante.

Concentrou-se nas estrelas, lendo-as, buscando uma resposta para sua pergunta: Iria reencontrá-lo algum dia, sendo que ele sempre fugira de si? Ele dizia que seus olhos de cigana que conhecem tudo o assustavam... Mal sabia ele que o maior perigo eram seus dentes...

**_Don't you slip away from me,_**

******(Não fuja de mim,)**

******_It's you I live for_**

******(É por você que eu vivo)**

******_Don't you leave_**

******(Não vá)**

**_Don't you slip away from me_**

******(Não fuja de mim)**

******_ I'm vulnerable to your love_**

**(Eu sou vulnerável ao seu amor)**

Estava retornando, após quinze anos de exílio voluntário como Amazona. A realidade era que ele a assustava quando estava daquele jeito... Era um verdadeiro demônio. Estava voltando agora porque as cartas lhe disseram que era tempo de voltar.

Entrou em Rodória. A vila adjacente ao Santuário estava silenciosa. Pudera, faltava pouco para amanhecer. Parou seu vagão itinerante, entrando em sua "casa móvel".

Deparou-se com a caixa prateada de sua armadura, a armadura prateada de Eridanus à sua frente. Sorriu, abrindo a urna. A armadura cobriu-lhe o corpo rapidamente. Pegou a máscara prateada no pequeno criado mudo, riscos azuis misteriosos nas bochechas e acima dos olhos, colocando-a.

Era tempo de retornar, e retornara. Seu coração acelerou em seu peito, seus caninos ficaram doloridos. Estava à muito sem se alimentar. Uma boquinha antes de entrar no Santuário não faria mal a ninguém...

**_Don't let them get you,_**

******(Não deixe que lhe peguem,)**

******_Stay away from the sun_**

******(Fique longe do sol)**

**_It's too bright for you_**

******(É muito brilhante para você)**

**_Your eyes getting blurry –_**

******(Seus olhos estão embaçando -)**

******_Stay,_**

******(Fique,)**

******_I'm crying your name_**

**(Eu choro por seu nome)**

**_I don't believe in God_**

******(Eu não acredito em Deus)**

******_But I pray for you_**

**(Mas eu rezo por você)**

Escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna do Primeiro Templo. O cheiro de sangue que ali havia era irresistível. Lhe chamava. Via também que todos já estavam acordados ali. Lembrava-se bem, Shion ensinava seus discípulos à acordarem cedo... Será que Mu tornara-se cavaleiro de Áries? Torcia pra que sim.

Tirou a máscara quando um garoto saiu descendo as escadas correndo. Devia ter uns doze anos, no máximo. Sorriu maliciosa, os olhos negros de cigana brilhando, enquanto saía de seu esconderijo. O sol despontava no horizonte, mas o cheiro de sangue era mais forte, e fez com que negasse que o sol nascia. Um erro.

- Kiki, volte aqui! Você ainda não tomou seu café! – gritou o cavaleiro de Áries, saindo na porta da primeira casa. Kiki estava frente a frente com a estranha amazona sem máscara, usando a armadura de Eridanus, seus olhos enfeitiçantes. Mu não pensou duas vezes ao reconhecê-la. – Rhydderch, deixe-o! – gritou o nome da amazona, que levantou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo então as pontadas de sol à suas costas. Apressou-a a colocar a novamente máscara, embrenhando-se na floresta, protegendo-se do sol.

O lemuriano suspirou aliviado, mas por pouco tempo. Por que Rhydderch retornara depois de tanto tempo?

**_Don't you slip away from me,_**

******(Não fuja de mim,)**

******_It's you I live for_**

**(É por você que eu vivo)**

**_ D_****_on't you leave_**

******(Não vá)**

**_Don't you slip away from me_**

**(Não fuja de mim)**

******_ I'm vulnerable to your love_**

**(Eu sou vulnerável ao seu amor)**

Correu pela floresta, para as sombras. Quase morrera. Sentia as queimaduras de sol queimando em suas costas.

Parou de correr de repente. Ergueu a cabeça, farejando o ar. O cheiro era familiar. Familiar demais. Era dele.

Com passos cautelosos, desviando de cada fresta de luz que ultrapassava o teto de folhas, andou na direção do cheiro, chegando à uma clareira pequena, coberta de folhas. Ele estava ali, os cabelos azul índigo espalhados pelo tapete verde e marrom, os olhos fechados suavemente, dormindo no meio da floresta. Parecia tão inocente... Saga não mudara muito em quinze anos.

Aproximou-se lentamente, sorrindo por debaixo da máscara. Tirou-a, deixando cair no chão, enquanto sentava ao lado do homem, observando sua tranqüilidade. Mas ele não estava, de fato, dormindo.

- Por que voltou? – suas palavras foram ásperas, e surpreenderam Rhydderch, mas ela manteve a voz impassível na resposta.

- Porque as cartas mandaram. – respondeu, a voz fria. Bastou isso para enervar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que sentou-se imediatamente, ficando cara a cara, com a jovem.

- Você e suas malditas cartas, Rhydderch! Pensei que tivesse morrido! – olhou a amazona nos olhos, com ferocidade. Por que ela tinha que voltar depois de tantos anos?! Pensara que ela morrera, junto com sentimento que nutria pela jovem, mas ao sentir seu cosmo, mais poderoso, entrar no santuário, percebeu que não, ela não morrera nem o sentimento que sentia.

- Acha que eu não queria voltar antes?! Mas sabia que era arriscado com você dominado por Ares! Por que acha que fugi?! – levantou-se, igualmente furiosa, preparando-se para ir embora. Fora um erro voltar, pela primeira vez suas cartas iam contra ela.

**_There is something in the way_**

******(Existe alguma coisa no camino)**

******_You're always somewhere else_**

******(Você está sempre em outro lugar)**

**_Feelings have deserted me_**

******(Os sentimentos me abandonaram)**

******_To a point of no return_**

******(À um ponto sem retorno)**

**_So the light fades out_**

**(Então a luz se apaga)**

******_And you're so close to losing_**

******(E você está tão próximo de perdê-lo)**

Sentiu-o segurar seu pulso, as lágrimas de sangue querendo cair. Outra coisa que a levara a fugir fora esse desejo incontrolável pelo sangue dele toda vez que a tocava. Sentia que ele estava angustiado pelas palavras que dissera, mas havia algo mais. E sua armadura, sentindo que sua dona estava com o humor alterado, foi-se por vontade própria.

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Agora, sem sua armadura, estava ainda mais vulnerável. Saga tocou em seu ombro, trazendo-a para seus braços contra a vontade da jovem cigana-vampira.

- Você acabou de voltar... Me desculpa. Não devíamos discutir logo agora. – as palavras saíram suaves, enquanto envolvia a cintura da jovem e virava-a de frente para si. Beijou os lábios de Rhydderch com carinho, sentindo-a retrair-se. Teve ainda mais medo de feri-lo quando seus dentes clamaram por penetrar em algo.

Não percebeu o beijo ficar cada vez mais quente e exigente, apenas quando o gosto de sangue inundou sua boca, deliciando-a e apavorando-a. Perdera o controle de suas ações e mordera o lábio de Saga. E queria mais.

**_Don't you slip away from me,_**

******(Não fuja de mim,)**

******_It's you I live for_**

******(É por você que eu vivo)**

******_Don't you leave_**

******(Não vá)**

**_Don't you slip away from me_**

******(Não fuja de mim)**

******_ I'm vulnerable to your love_**

**(Eu sou vulnerável ao seu amor)**

Percebeu-se abraçando-o pelo pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. Em momento nenhum Saga tentou afastá-la pela mordida em seu lábio. Até gostara daquilo... Acrescentou uma selvageria que combinava com a cigana-vampira – se ela pensava que não sabia que ela era uma vampira, estava muito enganada.

Empurrou-a, até que as costas da jovem encontraram o tronco de uma frondosa árvore. Viu-se buscando desesperadamente uma forma de livrar-se das próprias roupas e das roupas da amazona, espalhando-as a esmo pela clareira.

Desceu pelo pescoço da mulher de pele pálida, mordiscando-o, arrancando suspiros da amazona, que deu um leve salto, abraçando o geminiano com as pernas, aprofundando o contato entre seus corpos.

Percorreu com as mãos habilmente o corpo da recém-chegada, mordendo o ombro de Rhydderch cada vez que sentia suas costas arranhadas pelas unhas da cigana, abafando gemidos. Esse gesto apenas excitava mais ainda a amazona.

**_Don't you slip away from me,_**

******(Não fuja de mim,)**

******_It's you I live for_**

******(É por você que eu vivo)**

******_Don't you leave_**

**(Não vá)**

**_Don't you slip away from me_**

******(Não fuja de mim)**

******_ I'm vulnerable to your love_**

**(Eu sou vulnerável ao seu amor)**

Não esperou farol verde nem nada, tamanha a necessidade de seus corpos, penetrando-a rápido e profundamente, buscando seus lábios de forma a abafar o grito da jovem. Mesmo bem lubrificada, sentia que era a primeira vez da cigana-vampira. Quinze anos, e ela estava sendo dele, e seria apenas dele.

Seus corpos começaram a movimentar-se juntos, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo, gemidos e palavras desconexas soando pela clareira, até chegarem juntos ao ápice, Rhyddech mordendo o pescoço de Saga de forma certeira, embevecida com o gosto do sangue do seu homem. Bebeu enquanto não era um risco à vida do geminiano, gemidos de prazer ainda mais fortes invadindo seus sensíveis ouvidos.

Fartaram-se. O cavaleiro deixou-se apoiar a cabeça no ombro da amazona, enquanto ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos, deslizando os dedos suavemente por entre os fios azuis. Depois se vestiriam e providenciariam a cerimônia de casamento...

**_Don't you slip away from me,_**

******(Não fuja de mim,)**

******_It's you I live for_**

******(É por você que eu vivo)**

******_Don't you leave_**

******(Não vá)**

**_Don't you slip away from me_**

******(Não fuja de mim)**

******_ I'm vulnerable to your love_**

**(Eu sou vulnerável ao seu amor)**

**_No don't leave_**

**(Não fuja)**

**_Notas:_**

****_Rhydderch: gálico, Marrom avermelhado. Nada haver, eu sei._

_Eridanus: Rio Erídano. Um rio que corria o Hades na mitologia grega._

**_Créditos:_**

****_Parabéns pra você, parabéns pra você, Krika! Mais um aninho se passou, você envelheceu mais um aninho, eu estou quase um aninho mais velha... É a ordem das coisas._

_Deu um trabalhinho escrever a fic desta vez... Não tive a ajuda de uma letra esquecida no meio da mente, nem de uma aula chata de Geografia... (Mesmo que com o Zezão não existe aula chata! xD Zezão, ou Zé Augusto, ou José Augusto, é o meu prof de Geografia no Militar) Foi na raça mesmo, sorteando músicas nas coleções de letras aqui no meu PC! Sabe, gente..._

_Eu achei que esse hentai ficou tão sem graça... O final também. É o que dá fiar tanto tempo sem ser Irmãos Wulfs, Lobos Wyndham, entre outros! Talvez melhore comigo lendo A Dama das Camélias ou Ilíada em prosa... (tentei ler em verso mas não consegui... O linguagem complicada... Tenho que ler com um dicionário do lado!)_

_Ah sim, gente, a tradução da música não tem nada haver comigo, a parte "Eu não acredito em Deus mas eu rezo por você", na minha opinião, estraga a música, mas como a música é tudo haver com a história..._

_Muita saúde, muitos anos de vida e muita felicidade pra ti, Krika!_

_Infelizmente, não consegui fazer os desenhos das familys de Reencontro com o Passado à tempo pro seu niver. Quando eu fizer os desenhos te aviso._

**_Até a próxima_**

******_Beijos_**

******_Tenshi Aburame_**

******Música: Faraway vol. 2 – Apocalyptica**


End file.
